Holy Knight
The Holy Knight Archetype is that of the Dhragolon, and are the only known race to have it. They have the morales of a Knight, but are influenced by their religion. Holy Knights are also known as "Angels of Death" as their ultimate goal is to destroy all evil in the galaxy, which many theorize to be almost every race in the entire galaxy. They also take serious offence to any who destroy planets and rarely forgive the aggressor as to them, it is possibly the greatest sin anyone can ever commit. Holy Knights also respect their opponents during war until they violate the Commandments of Kray. Other races view Holy Knights with respect and protectors of the galaxy. Abilities Tech Level 1: Curse Also known as "declaring to be tainted", using the Curse Ability makes all other nearby empires hate the target and go to war with them. The Dhragolon only use this ability when the target alien has violated the Commandments of Kray. When an empire is declared tainted, other races look at them in fear and get surrounded with ominous feelings much in the same way others look at the Grox. Tech Level 4: Telepathic Amplifier Communication with colonies across the galaxy is instantaneous via mind transfers by using special orbs that amplify telepathic abilities. These orbs only work with Dhragolon minds. Tech Level 8: Assistance of Kray This ability is a last resort move and has never been used to this day. The God Kray himself is summoned to bring balance to the universe. If the Dhragolon are at war with an empire that is not cursed, instantly Kray will end the war and will threaten to destroy the aggressor, whether it be the Dhragolon or the enemy, if the war ever continues. However, if the Dhragolon are at war with an empire that is cursed, Kray will send an army of angels to destroy all of the colonies of the target at once. In exchange for using this ability, the current king of the Dhragolon must forever leave the mortal plane never to return. Commandments of Kray The Dhragolon follow the Commandments of Kray which were formed both from their religion and their government which are as follows. Most were formed after Year 0 after the Dhragolon learned of the concept of evil yet a few about morals existed as early as the Tribal Era. These commandments also serve as the constitution for the Dhragolon. Major Commandments "No Dhragolon shall ever worship false gods." (This only applies to false idols.) "No Dhragolon shall ever kill one another without good cause." "No Dhragolon shall ever lie without good cause." "All Dhragolon must respect the spirit of fighting from another race until that race violates the Commandments." "No Dhragolon shall ever destroy innocent life in the process of destroying evil." ''(Innocent life refers to nonsentient species.) ''"No world shall ever be destroyed before its natural apocalypse." ''(In other words, don't destroy planets. This is also the most serious commandment.) ''"No Dhragolon may threaten another without good cause." "No Dhragolon may slander about one another." "All Dhragolon must respect the rulings of the monarch provided he is not corrupted." "If another alien race violates a major commandment, they shall be declared tainted." (The race is only delcared tainted if the entire race violates the commandments rather than just one individual as the Dhragolon understand that even the purest of races have imperfections.) The Newest Commandment: "The Grox are no longer valiant warriors after destroying the verdant world of Morta; the Grox are the cause of all evil in the galaxy and must be destroyed along with all other tainted races." 'Morality Commandments ' "All Dhragolon must respect the other castes and his own." "A Dhragolon may move to another caste provided he has good reason." "If a Dhragolon criticizes another, he or she must criticize contructively." "All Dhragolon must treat one another as they want to be treated." Research Levels (for Spore Wars) Space Travel: Electron Lightspeed Drive- an engine that breaks apart atoms to create an explosion that thrusts the electrons outward. The result is near-lightspeed travel. Useful for interplanetary travel. Standard Warp Drive- a reverse engineered warp drive that allows interstellar travel. It contracts space in front of it and expands it behind it to sail across the galaxy Advanced Warp Drive- an upgraded warp drive allowing the ship to use the Lightspeed Engine at the same time Slipspace Drive- a space travel drive that contracts space in all directions. The spaceship then moves to the desired location and space is then returned to normal Weapons: Nuclear- a standard atomic missile Ionic- a missile that creates shockwaves capable of inflicting heavy damage on energy shields Swarm Ionic - a version of the ionic missile that scatters like flies and can hit multiple ships at once. The whole swarm forms an electrical field that deals damage to ships that don't even get hit by the actual missile Antimatter- a substance that folds space inward that causes implosion. It hits through standard energy shields with ease Armor: Steel - basic defenses Steel 28- an stronger alloy of steel Dragonrock Armor- an armor that makes use of the hardest known substance in the universe Blessed Dragonrock Armor- an enhanced version of Dragonrock blessed by Philosophers Shields: Energy Shields- A forcefield made out of a negative electric field that reduces the damage of ionic weapons Advanced Energy Shields- A form of shield that manipulates both positive and negative fields that further reduces damage by ionic weapons Miscellaneous Wormhole Key- A device that exerts opposite gravitational force that allows safe passage into a wormhole Science Theory of Relativity- allows research with Warp Drive and Wormhole Key Expanded Subatomic Physics- allows research with Ionic Weaponry, Steel 28, and Energy Shields Study of Telepathy- allows research with Telepathic Amplifier Study of Linguistics- allows research in Universal Translator Deep Study of Jamzezism- allows research in Blessed Dragonrock Armor and Assistance of Kray Category:Philosophy